Forbidden Pair
by BlackRoze1896
Summary: Sesshomaru meet the most beautiful girl who was the Lord of East niece at his 6 year old birthday ball but after his 17th birthday ball, she just disappeared. He is alone and wonder what to his beloved girl. What if he find her and she was keeping a secret from everyone. Only one who know is her enemy and herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

In the feudal Japan, the land was broke into the four lands. The land of North was land of dragons , The land of East was land of the wolf demons, The land of West was the land of dog demons, and The land of South was land was land of spider demon. In the land of west, the Dog General, Inu no Taishō, had two sons, first son was Sesshomaru who great warrior and the second son was Inuyasha. One day, Sesshomaru meet the most beautiful girl who was the Lord of East niece at his 6 year old birthday ball but after his 17th birthday ball, she just disappeared. He is alone and wonder what to his beloved girl.

** Chapter 1:**

In the deep woods, A woman live with her two children. Her children are a fox demon name Shippo and human girl name Rin. A she-wolf woman had blueish black hair with sapphire blue eye. She wear crop top with mini shorts with two daggers and a bow. Her name is Kagome. She live in peace but a spider demon name Naraku who want to marry her but she denied him so many. He is very restless. Not so far way, is the Lord of West, Sesshomaru who very alone without his special girl. One day, he decided to find his beloved girl. He is going with his half-brother, Inuyasha, and his mate, Kikyo, and his best friend, Miroku, and his mate, Sango. Inuyasha is half dog demon. Kikyo is a human miko. Miroku is a wolf demon monk. Sango is half wolf demon. They travel all around feudal Japan until they came to Singing Forest. They set camp when Sesshomaru heard a female voice sing.

"What is that," said Inuyasha.

"It a woman sing," said Miroku.

"Yay, but no one live here because people say it haunted," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, so how it haunted," said Inuyasha.

"They said a woman who love the moon. She would sing a song to the moon to show her love. The moon would shine her with his moonlight. One night she sing and a man heard her and fell in love with the woman. The man went to the hut after the woman returned from the singing to the moon. He raped the woman and left her with cries. She decided to kill her self and be with her beloved moon. Moon give her a place right next to him. Ever since that night, people can heard her singing in this forest," said Miroku.

"I bet someone is playing a joke," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru got up and start to walk into the forest toward the singing. Sesshomaru came to a river and saw a woman. The woman was get water. She was singing:

_One only night has moon shine._

_A lonely moon sing for his beloved girl._

_Knowing she will never heard him again._

_She is wondering the earth look for him._

_La,La,La. Only grieving widow can heard his song._

_I will keep you safe. I will love you, forever._

_I will protect you. La,La,La,La. _

She look up and saw a figure coming close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Oh, Kagome, When will you stop treating me like a enemy," said Naraku.

"Because you are my enemy," said Kagome.

Kagome had purplish fire in her right arm. Naraku look saw it. He back way.

"Kagome, why do treat me this way when all I want is you to be my mate," said Naraku.

"I know my Step mother send you to get rid of me, Naraku," said Kagome as she growls.

"I see. Believe what you want, Kagome, but I will have you as my mate," said Naraku.

Naraku leave with Kagome by the river with a smile on his face. Kagome walk up the river and saw a dog demon sleeping by a tree. She know he probably can protect himself but she will feel guilt leaving him there. Has she was thinking what to do, the dog demon woke up and saw the woman in front. He got up and Kagome turn at him.

"Sir, do you need a place to stay for the night," said Kagome.

"My camp isn't far but I'm more worry about you, Miss," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blush red. "OH, I did know if you heard that down the river," said Kagome.

"I did. My name is Sesshomaru. What is your name," asked Sesshomaru.

"My name is Kagome. Sesshomaru, if you want to follow me to house if you want," said Kagome.

Kagome start to walk when Sesshomaru grab her arm.

"What do you need," said Kagome.

"Sorry, I heard you sing that song and I wonder are you wait for your moon," asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know where my moon is because Today was the last day I with my mother and her pack," said Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish to comfort you if you allow," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blush deep red. She couldn't think why would he do this. "Why would you do this for me," asked Kagome.

"You look like my beloved girl who is wear the same necklace," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome look at her necklace and knew Sesshomaru was the kid from 3 to 4 year ago. She didn't want him know what after his 17th birthday.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hey there,

I hope you guy are are R&R. I love reading them so please do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"IF you want to then I can't stop you," said Kagome, "Just be aware that I have two adopted children. They might want to talk to you in the morning."

"My lady, I don't mind children at all. It very nice to know a woman as you such have a good heart," said Sesshomaru.

"OH, that sweet of you. Let get going to my hut," said Kagome.

They walk to Kagome hut. Her hut small rock hut with straw roof. The area around was cute area. It had a herb/vegetable garden, a flower garden in the left corner, a training ground right to the flower garden. Sesshomaru notice the area was cover by a barrier that only a miko can do.

"You are miko. How do protect yourself and your children" said Sesshomaru.

"I train with my miko and demon power everyday include bow and swords," said Kagome.

" I see," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome walk in the hut. Sesshomaru walk in the hut after Kagome. Inside the hut, He see three futons, a fire pit, a preparing area and storage area in the back. The two children were asleep in their look around for Kagome. He couldn't find her. Then he smell salt and hear crying. He back to the storage area. Kagome was sit on the ground was crying. Sesshomaru went to Kagome and hug her. She was surprise at man that was hug her. Next she know she wasn't on the ground. She was carried to her futon and was still hug by the man. The man hug Kagome closer to he notice she had fall asleep. He decide to let sleep claim him.

**Next Morning:**

Sesshomaru woke up and saw two children in front of him. One was a small Fox demon boy and other was a little human girl.

"Hello there, My name is Shippo and this is Rin. She little shy to other demons. What your name, sir," said Shippo.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Where is your mother," asked Sesshomaru.

"Our uncle Koga came and saw you. He got angry. He told Mama that he want to speak to her. He went out the hut and Mama went to talk with him," said Shippo.

"I be back, children. I'm going to find your mother," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walk out the hut. He hear voice on the right side of hut. He see Kagome near a tree and Koga talking to her. He hear a part of convection.

"Koga, What do you want," asked Kagome.

"I was checking up on you when I see a mutt sleep in your bed. Were you sleeping with that mutt," said Koga.

"What are you talk about, Koga," said Kagome.

"I'm talking about the mutt sleeping in the futon," said Koga.

"I can have a Dog Demon as guest, can I," said Kagome.

"No you can when you're my sister. How I'm purpose tell your step-mother about a dog demon who is the lord of the west visiting my half sister," said Koga.

"How did you know he was the lord of west, Koga," said Kagome.

"By his scent and his scent is all over you might I add," said Koga.

"What that purpose to mean," said Kagome.

"What, did he slept with you," said Koga.

"Where did you got that idea," said Kagome.

"Oh, I guess, You weren't so into him when we were younger," said Koga.

"So what, When we were at his birthday party every year until now, I was alone and he came and talk to me, a mixed breed," said Kagome.

"It all start when you start playing the violin at his 6 year old birthday party," said Koga.

Sesshomaru heard about his birthday party when he was turning six. He had a Flashback on that day.

_Flashback:_

_He was on his balcony when he hear a violin playing. He walk toward the beautiful music when he see Koga the son of The Lord of East walking toward to music. He hidden behind the tree and listen to Koga and the girl talk._

_ "Why are you play the violin now, Sister," said Koga._

_"Because I want to. It for my pet, Embers, she was sad and alone," said The girl._

_"You mean that Nekomata," said Koga._

_He point to the little kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead with blue eyes and white fur with red socking on her legs._

_"Don't point, Koga. That just mean, you know," said the girl._

_"How many time do I tell you to call me as your Brother," said Koga._

_"We not real brother and sister, stupid," said the girl._

_Koga push the girl into the tree._

_"Don't ever call that," said Koga._

_"Yay,stupid. Want to go," said the girl._

_Koga attack her. She jump and move out of the way. Koga again try to push her but he fell on the ground. The girl was laughing at him. He got up and punch her in the face. She use her earth power to throw rock at him. The rock hit him. Then he was on the ground and the girl was on top._

_"I won. Now leave me alone," said The girl._

_"Whatever. Don't let mother catch you playing the violin again like last time," said Koga._

_Koga left her by the tree._

_"I know you are behind there, Prince Sesshomaru," said The girl._

_Sesshomaru notice the girl was looking at him._

_"how do you it was me," said Sesshomaru._

_"Easy, your smell and demonic aura. Ever my stupid fake brother could tell," said The girl._

_"Koga is your brother," said Sesshomaru._

_"Hell no, We only fake brother and sister," said The girl._

_Sesshomaru didn't want get her mad like Koga did. So he drop that subject but he want to know her name._

_"What your name," said Sesshomaru._

_"Just call me Kag, Okay," said Kag. The girl smile at him. _

_"What your real name, Kag," said Sesshomaru._

_"It a secret," said Kag. _

_"What will you call me, Kag. I don't like being call Sesshomaru all time," said Sesshomaru._

_" I will call you Sesso," _ said Kag.

_Sesshomaru blush a deep red. "Very well, How are you a fake sister to Koga," asked Sesshomaru._

_"I am a mixed breed and I was adopted by the Lord of East," said Kag._

The flashback end. Sesshomaru was confuse. He listen more of Kagome and Koga convection.

"Do you want mother find out about this," said Kagome.

"No i don't," said Kagome.

"Then you got do something for me," said Koga.

"What do you mean, Koga," said Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know this is a very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Hey viewer, I fixed the last chapters because some one told me to fixed the chapters. So I did. IF you see something wrong, tell me. Don't go with the flow. Please tell if any thing wrong with the story. Reminder: R&R.

** Before:**

"Do you want mother find out about this," said Kagome.

"No i don't," said Kagome.

"Then you got do something for me," said Koga.

"What do you mean, Koga," said Kagome.

**Chapter 4:**

"Give me a child," said Koga.

"What, are you talk about," said Kagome.

"I want you to have my child, Kagome," said Koga.

"Why would you want a child from a mixed breed," said Kagome.

"My to-be mate is ready and I'm not ready and mother will kill someone I love ," said Koga.

"What, why would she your to-be mate," said Kagome.

"I didn't say my to-be mate," said Koga.

"Then who," said Kagome.

"She said she would have Naraku kill you because I love you, Kagome" said Koga.

"What, you love me, why do you have to do this me," said Kagome.

"Kagome, I will visit much as I can after we do it," said Koga.

"Will you be able to mate with Ayame if we do," said Kagome.

"Yes, I will," said Koga.

"Why do you bring me into your problems all the time," said Kagome.

"I don't know. Will you," said Koga.

"I will but give me a week to get ready. You can stay here for the time being," said Kagome.

"Really now, Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked up to where Kagome and Koga were standing. He look at Kagome and saw her looking down at her feet. He saw Koga staring at him with a mean look.

"What your problem with this agreement," asked Koga.

"I don't you are tell Kagome the whole truth," said Sesshomaru.

"Really now, You think I'm not telling my sister the whole truth about mother wanting to kill her," said Koga.

"Yes, I do" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, Here is a question. What is Kagome to you," said Koga.

"I don't know," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru look at Kagome. She was ready to run away from both. Before he can do anything, Kagome ran into the forest. Kagome fast has she can until hit a clearing. She notice a man standing in the clearing in front of her.

"Hello, Kagome," said the man.

"Naraku, where are you here," asked Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before:**

"Hello, Kagome," said the man.

"Naraku, where are you here," asked Kagome.

**Chapter 5:**

"Can't I joy this view," said Naraku.

"NO! Now answer my question or I will turn you into ash," said Kagome.

"What do you want know, my dear Kagome," said Naraku.

"Are you here to kill me by my mother order," said Kagome.

"Yes, I'm. That why I pick this place to be your grave," said Naraku.

Naraku attack Kagome. Kagome jump out of the way. She take out her daggers. Her dagger had a purplish flame on them. Kagome saw vine near Naraku feet. She use her earth power and made vines grab onto Naraku feet. Naraku fell on to the ground. Kagome jump on top of him. Naraku grab his sword and stab Kagome on her low back. Kagome got off Naraku. Her blood fill her nose with disgusting smell.

_Back with Sesshomaru and Koga:_

"Why did you say that to her," said Sesshomaru.

"That the truth. Our mother plan to kill her because she is too power for my mother to held," said Koga.

"Her only mother will do this to her," said Sesshomaru.

"Our mother would kill her when she was 17 but she was smart and runaway," said Koga.

Suddenly a half demon, miko, wolf demon, and mixed breed came out the forest.

"Inuyasha, why are you here," said Sesshomaru.

"We could smell blood of spider demon and mixed breed near by. Then we found your scent and follow to here but smell blood is coming from that direction," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha point the way Kagome ran earlier. Sesshomaru and Koga look at each other.

"Kagome, she might be in trouble," said Koga.

Koga ran toward the way Kagome went. Sesshomaru follow him. Inuyasha and other follow after Sesshomaru and Koga.

_Back to Kagome and Naraku:_

Kagome had blood over her. Now she piss at Naraku. She transformed into her beast. Her beast was a large Wolf with floppy ears. She fur was black with purplish crescent moon on her forehead. She was still wear her necklace. Naraku look at her. All he had do was take her necklace. Naraku ran toward Kagome and grab her necklace. Kagome turn by into her normal self.

"You little asshole. You took off my necklace. Did my mother told you about that," said Kagome.

"Yes she did. She really want you dead," said Naraku.

"I still have my miko power and little demon power, Naraku," said Kagome.

"Kagome, Where are you," said Koga.

Koga came to the clearing where Kagome and Naraku were. He see Naraku hold her necklace and Kagome on the ground. Sesshomaru was behind Koga and see the same thing. Sesshomaru look at Koga. Koga had sweat coming from forehead with a nerve look on his face. Sesshomaru jump up so Naraku don't notice him. Sesshomaru drop in front of Kagome.

"Look here, Kagome has Lord of West protect her. Does he know about her necklace connected to her beast," said Naraku.

"Naraku, It none of your or his business about me and my beast," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru was confused about the situation. He know how to protect and he was going protect Kagome.

"Naraku, Give her necklace back, NOW," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I will get her another day. I swear," said Naraku.

Naraku throw the necklace toward Kagome. Kagome grab the necklace. Koga ran to Kagome help with her necklace on and got her up on her feet.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"Thank you for helping Kagome, " said Koga.

Koga grab Kagome and took her back to her hut. Sesshomaru walk back to Kagome hut. Inuyasha and other were near Kagome hut. Sesshomaru walk up to hut when Inuyasha grab his arm. Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha with a sad look.

"Sesshomaru, what are we going do," said Inuyasha.

"We will stay and protect Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Why are we protect her when she have Koga to protect her," said Inuyasha.

"Because I think she the girl from many year ago," said Sesshomaru.

"You mean Kagome could be the mixed breed you meet when you were 6 and went miss when you were 17," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, set camp," said Sesshomaru.

_Back in Kagome hut:_

Koga carry Kagome to her futon. Koga grab her first aid kit she keep near the preparing area. Sesshomaru walk in and saw Koga starting clean the blood that was on her.

"Sesshomaru, can go to the river and get water, please," said Koga.

"I guess. I have a question," said Sesshomaru.

"Is it about Kagome beast and the necklace. Also about what happen around your 17 birthday," said Koga.

"Yes, it is," said Sesshomaru.

"I will tell after you get the water,"said Koga.

Sesshomaru walk out of the hut and went to the river.

Few minutes later:

Sesshomaru came back with bucket of water. He set the bucket near Koga. Koga was still cleaning her wounds.

"Do you know what happen to her mother pack," said Koga.

"No," said Sesshomaru.

"Well then, It start the day when her mother pack was attack. I remember that day like it was yesterday. We got word of the North pack need help. Me and my father went to the pack cave when we saw the whole pack was slaughtered by spider demons. Some of the spider demons were still there. So me and my father killed the rest of the spider demons. After we finish killing the spider demons, We hear a little girl crying by a female wolf demon body. That little girl was Kagome. Her mother died from the attack but we did know that Kagome had killed her own mother on accident when her beast went crazy. Kagome was the one who killed her pack. Kagome saw me and my father. She ran to the us. She told us that she kill everyone and she want us to take her beast away so she doesn't hurt anyone anymore. My father pick her up. He told her will take her as his own daughter and seal her beast away in a necklace but she need where the necklace all time or she will be hard time win her battles. She promise. When we got back, my mother wasn't happy with my father about Kagome. My father told me to protect Kagome from everyone that include my own mother. As years passed, My mother would be jealous of Kagome because my father and me would give her our attention. When it was her 17 birthday, She told me that she going runaway. I ask where she was going. She said to the Singing Forest. So she left to get away from my mother. I told my father. He knew it was best if she was away from my mother. He told me to protect Kagome if my life depend on it. So I did. She was happy. She told me about Shippo and Rin. I was glad for her. That all I know. You could ask her about happen.," said Koga.

Sesshomaru was stocked about Kagome past. He was sad for her. He left the hut to think about what Koga said. Koga wasn't surprise at Sesshomaru reaction. Kagome woke up and saw Koga finishing bandaging. Kagome was knew Koga took care of her. When over to Koga and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you guy like this new chapter. It is the long chapter I know. Remember to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before:**

Sesshomaru was stocked about Kagome past. He was sad for her. He left the hut to think about what Koga said. Koga wasn't surprise at Sesshomaru reaction. Kagome woke up and saw Koga finishing bandaging. Kagome was knew Koga took care of her. When over to Koga and kissed him on the lips.

**Chapter 6:**

Koga was surprise at Kagome. She was kissing him not Sesshomaru or anyone else just him. He return her kiss with another kiss. Kagome knows Koga love her and he care about her since what happen on that day so many years. He was only in his pack who talk her ans made her feel okay about what happen. She knew he only show in private not in public. Koga stop kissing her to ask her a question.

"Kagome," said Koga.

"What is it," said Kagome.

"It just, Not to question your action but why did you kiss me ans not Sesshomaru. He was the one save you. I only took care of your wound," said Koga.

"Well, I know that you were only who care for me after what happen that day. You only who would talk to even when I am mixed breed," said Kagome.

"Well, i don't what to say," said Koga.

"Don't let word tell the story, let action tell the story," said Kagome.

They started to kiss again when Sesshomaru walk in and saw the kissing each other. He feel jealous of Koga. He get Kagome to kiss him for taking care of her wound when he save her from Naraku. Kagome look up and saw Sesshomaru standing there. She stop kissing Koga. Sesshomaru start to walk out when Kagome said his name. Sesshomaru decided walk out of hut and pretend not to hear her. He was furious at her. How her betray him. He keep walking into the forest without knowing Kagome was following him. He walk to the river and sat there to think about what happening to him. He didn't know Kagome but she might be the girl from years ago. Then he see Kagome and she was singing a song.

_Oh mister moon, why are you sad._

_Did someone hurt you or _

_you think you are alone._

_I will tell you that i been alone for many year._

_No one would talk to me. _

_Alone is my only friend._

_No one would care about me._

_So mister moon could you be my friend so_

_we don't have to be alone anymore._

As she finish her song when Sesshomaru walk up to her and hug her. She look up and he was beautiful than before she first meet him for all these years.

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"You don't have to alone anymore," said Sesshomaru.

"I will be always be alone. Ever you will leave like everyone else," said Kagome.

"Kagome, I will never leave you alone. I will be your moon," said Sesshomaru.

"What about me and Koga kissing when you walk in the hut. You must hate for betraying you like that," said Kagome.

"I was mad but when you start to sing that sad song. I feel sad for you. When I heard about that day when you first meet Koga and what happen. I knew you need someone to tell you, You aren't alone anymore. You have me, Koga, Rin, and Shippo. You don't need fight your own battle alone anymore," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"We better get back," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up and he help Kagome up so she doesn't hurt herself again. He walk her back to the hut where Koga was waiting for them. Koga look worried about Kagome. She ran off after Sesshomaru about what happen. He felt guilty about what happen. Kagome let going of Sesshomaru and ran to Koga. She hug him with tear running down her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. Until the next updated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before:**

Sesshomaru got up and he help Kagome up so she doesn't hurt herself again. He walk her back to the hut where Koga was waiting for them. Koga look worried about Kagome. She ran off after Sesshomaru about what happen. He felt guilty about what happen. Kagome let going of Sesshomaru and ran to Koga. She hug him with tear running down her face.

**Chapter 7:**

"Kagome, Did Sesshomaru told you something," said Koga.

"About what," said Kagome as she wipe away her tears off.

"I don't know. It just you were crying when you ran to me," said Koga.

"Oh, Those were tears of joy, silly," said Kagome with her big smile she had.

Koga smile back and brought her into the hut with her children. Inuyasha walk up to Sesshomaru. He look at Sesshomaru and saw the same unemotional face as always.

"Sesshomaru, What you going do about Kagome and Koga plan," said Inuyasha.

"It Kagome choice to have Koga child, not mine," said Sesshomaru.

"Still you could tell her how you feel about it at least," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we not here to get involved in their lives. We are here to protect Kagome will she is pregnant and make sure her children are safe. That is all we are doing. We are not get in her life and her problems," said Sesshomaru when he know he didn't want Kagome to have Koga child to make him get over her. He knew Koga going leave her alone for the rest of her life.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you are right about this," said Inuyasha.

Kagome walk out and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking so she want to talk with the rest of his group.

"Hello, Lady Kagome," said Miroku.

"Hey, what your name," said Kagome.

"My name is Miroku and this Sango, my mate, and over there is Kikyo, Inuyasha mate," said Miroku.

"Oh, Sesshomaru doesn't bring his mate along with him," said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru doesn't even have a mate," said Kikyo.

"Why that? I mean he good looking and very protect. He almost remind me of a dog demon I knew when I was young," said Kagome.

"He still looking for his beloved girl called Kag," said Sango.

"There no one name Kag that I know but Kag was the nickname I given to that dog demon many years," said Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo realize maybe Kagome is Kag. They need more information about her and this dog demon.

"Do you know his name," said Miroku.

"I called him Sesso. Why," said Kagome.

"It might be that Sesshomaru is Sesso and you are his lost beloved girl," said Miroku.

Kagome laugh at the group. She think they are crazy. I would never have chance with Sesshomaru. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo were surprised at Kagome laughing at them.

"Don't you think the chance you are he beloved girl, Kagome," said Kikyo.

"I don't even have a chance with Sesshomaru at all," said Kagome.

"Kagome, you should be in the hut resting," said Sesshomaru as he walk up to group when saw Kagome was talking with them.

"I not tired and you can't make me go to bed. I am adult you know," said Kagome.

"Also you are wound and should get some rest," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesso, You can't make me," said Kagome.

"What did you call me," said Sesshomaru.

"I call you Sesso because you look like a friend who I called Sesso. So now, You are Sesso," said Kagome.

"I didn't give you permission to call me a different name," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't need your permission " said Kagome.

"Yes, you do," said Sesshomaru.

"No, I don't," said Kagome.

Koga notice Kagome was missing from the hut. He walk up to Sesshomaru when he notice Sesshomaru is arguing to someone. He walk close and found out it was Kagome arguing with Sesshomaru for something.

"Kagome, why are you at here," said Koga.

"I was getting know Sesso group when Sesso think he can command like he was boss of me," said Kagome.

"I told you to stop calling that because you have no right," said Sesshomaru.

"I do to, Sesso," said Kagome.

"Kag, Can you please come to the hut," said Koga.

"Okay, Ko," said Kagome.

Kagome walk to Koga when Sesshomaru grab Koga arm.

"What did you call her," said Sesshomaru.

"I call her Kag because that is her nickname and she sometime call me Ko," said Koga.

"Sesso, you call call me Kag if you want," said Kagome.

"I see, Well Kag please go with Ko to the hut," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, Sesso," said Kagome.

"What the hell happen," said Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey there, Kagome loses some of her memory after her battle with Naraku. That why what this Chapter about. If you didn't get. Reminder to R&R. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before:**

"What the hell happen," said Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8:**

"I don't know," said Miroku.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what going on around here," said Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I will find about all this," said Sesshomaru.

_Back in Kagome Hut:_

"Kag, when do you want to mate," said Koga.

"Definite after my wounds heal and the first crescent moon night, Ko," said Kagome.

"Very true, That day is the day of you has a human because the necklace need recharge " said Koga.

"Ya, also Naraku will try kill at that time too," said Kagome.

"I will protect you ans I know Sesso will too, Kag," said Koga.

"I know. I'm worried for the kids," said Kagome.

"I will protect them, too," said Koga.

"I know. You always been there. I now know I will never be alone again," said Kagome.

"Kag, I will be with you forever. Now let get some rest," said Koga.

"Okay, Ko," said Kagome.

Koga and Kagome went bed sleep outside the hut.

The next morning:

"Good morning, Ko," said Kagome.

"Good morning, Kag," said Koga.

"I cooked some deer that Sesso got for me. When I told him, I get it myself but he told me to stay and I wasn't in the mood argue with him," said Kagome.

"I see. What are you doing today," said Koga.

"I going build some huts with my earth power for Sesso and his group," said Kagome.

"Okay, Kag. Be very careful," said Koga.

"Okay," said Kagome.

They finish their meal and went outside the hut. Sesshomaru was watching the children when the other were eating their meals. Kagome walk over to the other ask them who want be with who for the huts.

"Kagome, you don't have to that for us," said Sango.

"I want to and I will increase my earth powers," said Kagome.

"One question, Kagome. What powers do you have," asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, I have earth, air, water, fire and miko powers," said Kagome.

"Wow, That a lot of powers," said Miroku.

"Yup, Anyway, who want be in what huts," said Kagome.

"I am mates with Sango," said Miroku.

"I am mates with Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, then that two and Sesshomaru will need one so that make three," said Kagome, "Okay, guy , I will get building," said Kagome.

"Kag, What are you building," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came to the group when he hear Kagome talk to other about building something.

"I building huts for you and your group so you don't have to be in the rain, Sesso," said Kagome.

"You will not do anything until you are healed up, Kag," said Sesshomaru.

"I will too. I using my earth powers to build, Thank you very much, boss pants," said Kagome.

Kagome walk away to the area around her hut to start to build. Sesshomaru was surprise at how fight they been have lately. He count up to three in the last 24 hour. He start walk to Koga for help. Koga was help Kagome with the building so she doesn't have build three huts for them. Kagome already have the walls up for the first when Koga is putting on the roof for the first one. Sesshomaru walk up to them. He want to talk to Kagome alone. Kagome was putting up the walls of other two huts. When she was done, she look and saw Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Koga, Can you finish up the huts," said Kagome.

"Yay, I can. Where you going," said Koga.

"Umm, I going to the river for a bath," said Kagome.

"Okay, have Sesshomaru go with you," said Koga.

"Okay but he has to promise not to look," said Kagome.

"I promise," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay , It settled then," said Koga, "Kag, Have your bath done."

"Okay," said Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walk toward the river. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kag, I sorry for everything," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesso, You think i'm weak," said Kagome.

"Kag, I don't think you weak at all. I think you are the most beautiful strong and caring woman I ever met," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesso," said Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guy, I hope you love this chapter. Please R&R. Until next update.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before:**

"Kag, I sorry for everything," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesso, You think i'm weak," said Kagome.

"Kag, I don't think you weak at all. I think you are the most beautiful strong and caring woman I ever met," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesso," said Kagome.

**Chapter 9:**

"Kag, I know now that you love Koga and your lost friend of your," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesso, I didn't think ..." said Kagome until Sesshomaru put his on her month.

"No more talk, Let action do the talking," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cup her chin and pressed his lip on to her's. Kagome surprise at Sesshomaru but she return the kiss when a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_It was Sesso 16th birthday party. She was on the balcony when Sesshomaru walk up to her._

_"Kag, why are you out and not inside with teen to celebrating my birthday," said Sesshomaru._

_"Sorry, my lord, I was looking at the stars," said Kagome._

_"Kag, don't go formal on me," said Sesshomaru._

_"I'm sorry, Sesso. It just my step mother notice I call you by different name and she told me to be proper lady. If I want to get marry someday," said Kagome._

_"I don't care about what your mother say. You are my estrella,"said Sesshomaru. _

_"Sesso, I don't know what to say,"said Kagome._

_"Then don't talk. Just let action to all the talking," said Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru pressed his lips on to her's. She return the kiss when Koga came in and push Sesshomaru away from Kagome._

_"Ko, Stop this," said Kagome._

_"No, Kag. This mutt must learn a listen for touching my sister," said Koga._

_"Oh really, wolf-meat. I think you need to learn your place," said Sesshomaru._

_Koga attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jump out of the way but Koga jump up and punch Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru fell on to the balcony. Koga grab the collar of Sesshomaru's shirt and started to punch him in face more. Kagome grab Koga hand. Koga look at Kagome and saw tears running down her face. _

_"Please stop," said Kagome. _

_"Kag,why do you defend him," said Koga._

_"I love him. He is my Luna and I'm is his Estrella," said Kagome._

_"Kag, He can't be because he don't care about anyone but him. That how his kind are," said Koga._

_"He not that at all," said Kagome._

_"Kag Please..." said Koga._

_Kagome push Koga off of Sesshomaru. Koga didn't what to do but watch as it was happening. Kagome use her miko power to heal Sesshomaru wounds. Sesshomaru woke up and look at Kagome. She was glowing like a star. He saw the tear running down her face. He took his hand up to her face and gentle hold her face._

_"Oh, Kag," said Sesshomaru._

_"Oh, Sesso," said Kagome._

_"MY estrella don't cry anymore," said Sesshomaru._

_"Okay, my Luna," said Kagome._

_Koga walk out on the couple. He didn't like how his sister fall in love with a dog demon out of all demon. Kagome help Sesshomaru walk when their parent ran into them. Her mother was mad at her but her father was happy for her. Sesshomaru father was happy for his son for finding someone he care about. His father ask her parents to leave them alone for bit longer. Her mother say she will not have child in love with a dog demon as she walk out. Her father just smile at her and Sesshomaru as he walk out. His father walk after her parents._

_"Oh dear," said Kagome._

_"Kag, what wrong,"said Sesshomaru._

_"I probably going have speech from my mother and Koga again," said Kagome._

_"Don't worry. We you turn 18, I will marry you, I promise," said Sesshomaru._

_"Oh, Sesso," said Kagome._

_End of Flashback._

Kagome and Sesshomaru break from their kiss.

"When are you going do it with Koga," said Sesshomaru.

"Right after the first crescent moon night," said Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys,

I really hope you like this chapter. I think this chapter is about the promise Sesshomaru give to Kag who is Kagome. They don't now that until late. Please R&R. Until the next chapter. See you guy later. ;)


End file.
